Hasta el último anochecer
by Emilia98
Summary: A Inglaterra se le es asignada una misión por la reina, esto lo llevara a relacionarse con un joven conde y su mayordomo, pero jamás se imagino que la misión sería tan complicada. parejas principales: usuk y sebasciel tal vez haya mas parejas secundarias pero en lo mientras solo mensionare las principales n.n
1. Capitulo 1: Introducción

Notas del autor: ejejejej primero que nada es mi priemr fic, pues que se le va a hacer espero no sean tan crueles conmigo XD

y no creo por que es necesario decir esto pero en fin hetalia y kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen todo y cada cosa que tenga que ver con estas dos series es de su respectivo autor.

si mas retrasos los dejo con la historia n.n

Capitulo 1: Introducción

Inglaterra o mejor conocido como Arthur se encontraba sentado enfrente de la reina aun confuso por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿quiere decir que me deja esta misión a mí?-pregunto con un ligero tic en el ojo derecho mientras tragaba grueso- quiero decir majestad…esto es muy inusual-suelta un suspiro de preocupación ya que a pesar de que la reina ya lo ha enviado a entregar cartas jamás le había ordenado quedarse hasta concluir la misión.

-estoy segura de que este caso estará seguro en tus manos Arthur, aunque ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo? - lo ultimo lo dijo en un modo de afirmación de que eso era todo y que se podía retirar.

La nación angloparlante se levanto de su lugar dispuesto a salir, pero antes de cometer esta acción escucho un suave murmullo de la reina diciéndole que quería informes y que mantuviera su identidad como nación oculta.

Aun con la intriga de por qué lo envió a él, salió de la gran sala del palacio dispuesto a dirigirse a la mansión del conde Phantomhive, y saber por sí mismo de que trata la misión y el por qué es tan importante como para que la reina involucre al perro guardián y a él, siendo una nación que esto no le incumbe en lo absoluto.

Realmente no entendía nada, fácilmente le pudo preguntar a la reina, pero prefirió no cuestionarla más y ver que desenlace tendrá todo esto.

El carruaje deteniéndose fue lo que lo saco de su meditación, el sonido de la puerta abrirse y sin siquiera darse cuenta ya se ayeaba frente a la gran mansión, soltando un suspiro de fastidio llamo a la puerta, la verdad es que lo tenía demasiado intrigado eso, también de que sentía que algo extraño iba a ocurrir.

Y lo vi, vi como un mayordomo de negro de ojos rojos, casi tan raros como los de Prusia, lo recibía en la puerta.

-¿se le ofrece algo?-lo dijo en un tono juguetón y serio a la vez.

-sí, tengo algo que entregarle al perro guardián de la reina- y con una sonrisa falsa, y entre sus manos levantando la carta con el sello de la reina, el hombre lo dejo entrar.

-ooo que descortés soy mi nombre es Sebastián y soy el mayordomo principal-dicho eso le dedico una sonrisa de cortesía y amable, claro que el gran reino unido ha vivido lo suficiente como para saber que esos gestos son realmente falsos-¿me podría decir el suyo?-el mayordomo oscuro le hace mencionar eso ya que estaba tan sumido el en sus conclusiones que no se dio cuenta de que no se había presentado.

-Arthur kirkland, y lamento no haberlo dicho me encontraba un poco pensativo-le responde con un suspiro de resignación, ese tipo de cierto modo le inquietaba, pero para su suerte se detuvo en una puerta, el mayordomo llamo la puerta y viniendo de un "adelante" del otro lado de esta, se adentro al despacho.

Tan solo levanto la cabeza, vi a un joven de aproximadamente unos 13 a 14 años con un parche en el ojo, realmente es un poco sorprendente verle, teniendo el puesto que tiene y con la edad que tiene.

-joven amo, esta persona tiene una carta por parte de la reina- presenta el mayordomo, hacia su amo, el cual quita la vista de los papeles y voltea a ver a recién llegado.

Inglaterra simplemente se limito a caminar hacia el joven conde, cuando estuvo frente de le extendió la carta, al cual simplemente la tomo y después de unos segundo por fin hablo- ya veo, así que la reina quiere que usted se queda hasta que la misión concluya-guardando silencio y soltando un suspiro le dirigió una mirada a su mayordomo- Sebastián, prepara un poco de té y trae unos bocadillos-dicho esto el mayordomo salió haciendo una reverencia-tome asiento-le indico una cilla que ya se ayeaba enfrente de su escritorio-¿me podría decir su nombre?.

-Arthur…..Arthur Kirkland, joven Phantomhive-dicho esto tomo ha ciento en donde el joven conde le había indicado- y si la reina insistió en que me quede hasta el final de la misión-respondió y afirmo a lo antes mencionado.

-por favor solo llámeme Ciel, señor kirkland- entrelazando sus dedos y colocando parte del mentón atrás de ellos le dirige una mirada a la nación.

-de acuerdo… Ciel, también usted puede llamarme solo Arthur-Inglaterra también volteando a ver al joven conde y tragando grueso pregunto- ¿en la carta mencionaba el por qué la reina quiere que me queda hasta quela misión finalice?- concluyo desviando un poco la mirada al ver la expresión de sorpresa del joven conde que cambio casi al instante por una seria.

-bueno la reina no menciona mucho sobre porque está usted aquí exactamente, solo da detalles de la misión y que es especial-finalizo el conde.

-ya veo, así que la renina no dice porque me envió exactamente-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro casi audible- y de los detalles de la misión- en esos momentos estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera percibió cuando el mayordomo entro, trayendo consigo el té y los bocadillos.

-sobre eso menciona que han ocurrido varias muertes en toda Londres y en algunos lugares fuera de Londres, no solo eso sino también de que las muertes no dan testimonio de que haya sido a causa de una enfermedad o un asesinato- le da una mordida a uno de los bocadillos finalizando la explicación.

-mmm eso es raro si esto fuera fantasía juraría que un demonio les quito el alma- al decir esto tan amo y mayordomo se miraron entre sí ante lo dicho con la nación, que al notar eso rápidamente dijo- pero eso es imposible, se supone que todo tiene una explicación lógica- en un tono serio afirmo dándose cuenta de que dijo algo realmente tonto enfrente del conde.

Mientras que en el continente americe las cosas no estaban muy bien, el superior de Estados Unidos llamo a la ya mencionada nación.

-what, me está diciendo que a ocurrió una muerte mas- la nación americana realmente parecía perturbado ya llevaban más de un mes recibiendo noticias de muertes sin precedentes, han revisado no encuentran algo que tenga que ver con ataque físico y en las autopsias no demuestra que hayan muerto por enfermedad o envenenamiento.

-si eso estoy diciendo hemos investigado y no es el único lugar donde han ocurrido muertes pero de entre los lugares el que sobre sale más es en Inglaterra-

-jajajajajajajaja-la nación americana deja escapar una carcajada bastante ruidosa- y seguro quiere que el héroe baya a averiguar que ocurre, no hay problema preparare mis cosas- dijo con una sonrisa que casi al instante se le borro-¿Inglaterra y sus superiores ya están enterados de que partiré para haya?-

No, pero viendo la situación no creo que importe mucho, esto ya esta sobrepasando los límites de lo normal-corto el superior americano- sin embargo cuando llegues será necesario compartir nuestra investigación con los ingleses- terminando lo dicho le entrego un sobre amarillo a la nación americana, para después permitirle retirarse.


	2. Capitulo 2: llegada

despues de mucho por fin publico u.u

agradesco a mis amigas que me dieron ayuda y a mi editor que gracias a el no tendre horrores ortografiocs sin mas disfruten el cap n.n

Capitulo 2: llegada

Desde la llegada del enviado de la reina, el enigmático mayordomo había podido sentir que no era un humano común, pero decidió no decir nada hasta estar del todo seguro. Sin embargo eso no era lo único que le inquietaba, sino mas bien cierto aprecio y cariño que está empezando a desarrollar por su amo. Él siendo un demonio no debería de tener este tipo de sentimientos y aun así estaban allí, atormentándolo.

Después de haber tenido la charla con el extraño recién llegado, el joven conde aun seguía revisando papeleo, aunque más que revisar estaba sumido en sus pensamientos ya que llevaba releyendo la misma línea sin siquiera poner la mas mínima atención a la hoja que sostenía durante ya varios minutos. Esa sensación le estaba empezando a inquietar, necesitaba sacarla.

No, más bien necesitaba tener a la persona que le causaba eso, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. Decidió calmarse y descansar un poco. Cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en la silla intento relajarse y tratar de despejar su mente, quedándose dormido inmediatamente.  
El enigmático mayordomo decidió ir al despacho de su amo, hacía rato que no salía de el, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo dormido. Era natural, después de todo, hacia ya mucho tiempo que había anochecido. Soltando un suspiro y con el cuidado de todo el mundo lo cargo y se dirigió a la habitación de este.

En una habitación cierta nación inglesa aun le daba vueltas al asunto, a pesar de que cierta nación americana no salía de su cabeza. Él sabía que tenía una responsabilidad con su gente, su reina, y su propio país, pero aun así no podía deja de pensar en él, en su personalidad imperativa e infantil y perderse en el brillo de su ojos. Aquellos ojos de un añil profundo que lo hacían perderse en un limbo de pensamientos indebidos.

-Pero que estoy pensando, debo de poner mi mente en esta misión, no en otros asuntos– terminando de hablarse-regañarse a sí mismo, se dejo caer de forma un tanto tosca en la amplia cama. Tal solo darse cuenta en lo que sentía y pensaba le causaba un gran rubor en la cara.  
Queriendo dejar esos pensamientos de lado y cansado por el pequeño viaje se acodo entre las cobijas, cayendo inmediatamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

La mañana siguiente despertó sin esfuerzo alguno. Su cuerpo, acostumbrado a madrugar le hizo levantarse automáticamente, sin hacerse esperar mucho preparo su baño y se alisto para salir. A punto de tomar la perilla de la puerta, esta se abrió dejando pasar al mayordomo principal de aquella mansión. Después de una pequeña charla, este le trajo un té mañanero para posteriormente avisarle que era la hora del desayuno.

Fue guiado hasta el comedor, al llegar noto que el conde ya se encontraba sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa esperando por su invitado para comenzar a desayunar, Inglaterra fue guiado al contrario del conde he invitado a sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa. Sin esperar más, ambas partes se dieron los buenos días y comenzaron su desayuno.

Sebastián, quien parecía haber olvidado su papel de mayordomo, en vez de retirarse a hacer sus deberes solo se quedo observando al joven conde, sentía una enorme necesidad por estar con él, por tocarlo con algo más que no sean solo por los servicios y del contrato que tiene con el conde, en tocar y probar sus apetecibles labios. Era algo confuso, incluso para él. Aun así, él sabe mejor que nadie que esa relación que tanto anhelaba es completamente imposible y eso sin tomar en cuenta su naturaleza demoniaca.

Ciel, que hasta ahora había estado desayunando en completo silencio, alejó su atención del plato para dirigir su vista hacia su mayordomo. Desde hace varios minutos había estado sintiendo la mirada de él sobre su persona. No es que le molestara, simplemente lo ponía nervioso, ya que esa mirada hacia que su corazón latiera con fuerza, casi queriéndose salir de su pecho. Con un ligero sonrojo desvió la mirada y se decidió por poner cartas en el asunto.

–Sebastián –lo llamo con calma aun sin poner sus ojos encima de él– ¿Se podría saber que sigues haciendo aquí? –teniendo una pequeña pausa para soltar un suspiro tranquilizador prosiguió– ¿Qué estas esperando para ir hacer tus deberes? –finalizó de modo cortante aun sin voltear a verlo.

El mayordomo, que aun seguía en trance, reaccionó casi automáticamente al escuchar la voz de su amo– Discúlpeme, enseguida me retiro –y sin dar una sola palabra mas, se fue del lugar dejando a la nación y al conde solos.

Arthur, que había estado atento a todo lo que había pasado a su alrededor desde que había ingresado al comedor, prefirió guardar silencio y prestar atención a su plato.

–Ejem –el conde carraspeo levemente queriendo tomar la atención de su invitado e intentando dejar de lado lo recién sucedió, aunque esto último mas para él que para su contrario– Después del desayuno y que termine de revisar algo de papeleo saldremos para profundizar la investigación –declaró de forma rápida y precisa.  
–Por mí no hay problema –Arthur siguió desayunando en completo silencio, el cual empezaba a tornarse levemente incomodo, pero para suerte de él, la incomodidad finalizó cuando el desayuno había terminado.

Las frías calles de Estados Unidos no dejaban ver nada, después de todo el invierno estaba cerca. Alfred suspiró, siempre había odiado el invierno, pero eran asuntos de trabajo por lo cual no tenia opción, esa misma tarde debía tomar le barco que lo llevaría hasta Inglaterra. No era que le molestara el ver a la nación inglesa, muy al contrario, estaba ansioso por verlo de nuevo, pero la cuestión era que odiaba el frio y que empezaba a sentirse diferente cada vez que pensaba en aquella nación de cejas espesas.

Sacudió la cabeza ha modo de negación, como si con ello todos esos pensamientos desaparecieran de su mente, se dedico a abordar el barco una vez dado el permiso para subir. El viaje duraba aproximadamente una semana y para él como nación, una semana no era un tiempo relativamente corto. Por ese lado estaba bien, pero por el otro, tendría que ver en que entretenerse para no pensar a cada rato en Arthur.

*  
Desde el carruaje se podía notar como todo el camino estaba nublado, clara representación de que entraban en invierno, poco faltaba para que empezara ha nevar. El viaje fue silencioso, ese día no averiguaron mucho como cualquiera esperaba. Los siguientes días tampoco lograron hallar nada y los "asesinatos" disminuyeron, no tanto como les gustaría pero disminuyeron.

Una semana pasa demasiado rápido para una nación, por eso ha Arthur no le afecto tanto como creía, durante esos días había estado tan ocupado y metido en el caso que no pensó mucho en Alfred.

–Es hora de partir –Sebastián lo llamó. Ese día tendrían que volver a salir, aun no aumentaban lo asesinatos, pero habían cambiado drásticamente. Ahora no solo los dejaban así sin más, por el contrario, se tornaron más brutales dejando sangre derramada por toda la escena del crimen.

–Tal vez el asesino quiere experimentar con los humanos –había dicho Sebastián, algo que el joven conde no llegaba a entenderlo del todo. Sus pensamientos terminaron una vez el carruaje se paro fuera de una funeraria.

–Arthur… ¿se podría quedar aquí uno momento? – Inglaterra asintió levemente, para posteriormente observar como el conde bajaba y se internaba en la funeraria junto a su sirviente.  
Después de unos segundos visualizó como el conde salía solo del lugar, para que inmediatamente se escuchara una fuerte y estruendosa carcajada. Inmediatamente el conde volvió a ingresar al lugar.

Arthur decidió bajarse un rato del carruaje para tomar aire, camino al azar por el sitio sin darle mucha importancia a donde se dirigía, pero no avanzo mucho ya que el conde salió de la casa mortuoria.

Cuanto estaba por regresar al lugar en donde se encontraba el conde, fue interrumpido por una voz conocida y bastante escandalosa, lo que le hizo girar la cabeza rápidamente.

–América –susurró esperando que nadie lo escuchase, aunque en eso estaba equivocado.

–Iggy –Alfred, cuando por fin llego al lugar donde se encontraba la otra nación, apoyo sus mano en sus rodillas mientras respiraba pesadamente– Ig…– intento llamarlo una vez estuvo cerca, pero el contrario le tapo la boca antes de que diga algo más.

–¿Es un amigo suyo, Arthur? –con paso elegante, el mayordomo se acerco a ambas naciones, seguido de este el conde también lo siguió.

–Ha…ha…si –contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa, aun sosteniendo la boca de Alfred– es Alfred F. Jones y es un viejo conocido de Estados Unidos –por fin liberando a la nación contraria y dándole una mirada de advertencia basto para que Alfred entendiera el mensaje.

–Jajajajaja pero que descuidado soy –rascándose la cabeza y con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro decidió callar.

–Oh, en ese caso, es un placer yo soy el conde Ciel Phantomhive y el es mi mayordomo Sebastián Michaelis –después de aquella presentación se hizo un silencio largo que poco después fue roto por la nación de cejas espesas.

–De cualquier modo, Alfred que haces en Inglaterra y sin avisarme o avisar a mis superiores –soltando un suspiro y cruzándose de abrazos miro directamente a la nación de lentes.

–Oh, sobre eso, supongo que ya lo sabes ¿no? –borrando su sonrisa y poniendo una expresión seria– así que, por que no lo discutimos a solas mi querido Ig… –antes de terminar la frase, este recibió un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago, lo que hizo fue forzar una sonrisa– ¿Po…por…que? –con voz trabada por la pérdida de aire y desconcierto le cuestionó.

–Ya te lo diré cuando estemos a solas.

El conde y el mayordomo que estaban hasta ahora fuera de la conversación entre los 2 rubios, solo se dedicaron a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Sebastián desde la llegada del segundo extraño y que el que su invitado principal se haya referido a este como "América" había hecho su intriga más grande, claro que tampoco dejaba del lado el que el contrario le llamara "Iggy". Debatiéndose entre decirle a su joven amo o no, se decidió por mantenerlo ha raya hasta que este seguro.

En cambio el conde, que había estado ajeno a todo desde lo mencionado por el sepúltelo, ahora se debatía entre quien era realmente Arthur Kirkland.

en fin eso es todo XD espero les haya gustado


	3. Capitulo 3

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero espero disfruten el capitulo.**

(Flashback)

Bajo con tranquilidad del barco; empezó a caminar al azar, no tenía prisa en encontrarse con Arthur, se tomaría su tiempo en investigar algo por el mismo. El trayecto fue tranquilo, casualmente no había nadie a su alrededor, al principio lo tomo como algo normal, pero conforme avanzaba parecía que el camino no tenía fin.

Se empezaba a asustar, más aun cuando empezó a sentir una mirada sobre él y una presencia pesada sintiéndose en su entorno. Instintivamente empezó a correr, como si de una ilusión se tratase la gente empezó a volver a aparecer y aquella presencia que hace unos minutos sintió se desvaneció.

Reacciono por fin cuando a lo lejos distinguía a Inglaterra a punto de voltear, acelero el paso al que corría, temiendo que se fuera grito su nombre a pesar de lo asustado que estaba intento gritarle como siempre solía hacerlo, noto como el otro volteaba a su dirección, dejando notar que lo escucho.

-¡Iggy!- llego por fin hasta él, su corazón acelerado por el ejercicio anterior y la adrenalina de los nervios se fue calmando mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas inclinándose ligeramente-Ig…-intento llamarlo nuevamente, a punto de contarle todo lo que le paso anteriormente, pero antes de terminar la frase el contrario lo interrumpió.

(Fin flashback)

Esos eran los pensamientos de América durante el trayecto del carruaje, a pesar de que eso le aterraba; tenía la ligera sospecha de que aquello tenía que ver con las muertes, pero decidió callar y no mencionar nada a Inglaterra hasta que tuviera pruebas lógicas o seguro este lo tacharía de paranoico. La voz de Inglaterra lo saco de sus pensamientos, para notar que, por lo que parecía, ya habían llegado a su destino.

Una vez que entraron a la enorme mansión no se habló ni se mencionó nada respecto al tema, a Alfred se le asigno igual una habitación y mientras Sebastián preparaba la cena, Ciel se fue a su despacho, mientras Alfred y Arthur optaron por irse a la habitación del último.

-¡Ahh!, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué me golpeaste Iggy?- Alfred que hasta ahora no tenía idea de cómo establecer conversación con Inglaterra, simplemente se resignó a preguntar eso, a pesar de que aún seguía consternado por lo ocurrido cuando recién llegaba a Inglaterra, decidió mantenerse normal.

-Ohh sobre eso… la reina ordeno que no dejara saber mi posición como nación y suponiendo que lo aplico en mí, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo -

El aludido rio a carcajadas para luego contestar - Supongo que tienes razón, en ese caso, nos referiremos a nosotros con nombres humanos ¿no?-

-¡Mh! pues claro idiota, de cualquier modo dame bien los detalles de por qué viniste, y sin avisar- a pesar de que ya sospechaba o más bien sabia el porqué, prefirió sacarse de dudas.

\- o -

En el estudio, Ciel que lo único que tenía metido en la cabeza no eran más que incógnitas desde la llegada de su invitado. Él había ordenado a Sebastián que hiciera un porcentaje de las muertes no solo en Inglaterra sino también alrededor del mundo, y cuando le entrego las estadísticas, le había hecho dudar más de lo que ya lo hacía.

"Solo un demonio podría matar así, pero esto… parece más un experimento que una necesidad de almas"- eso le había dicho el sepúltelo, aun no le preguntaba nada a su mayordomo, ya que primero quería asimilar aquello.

-¡Tch! que frustrante… - suelta el niño recostando su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Decidió pensar en el asunto más tarde.

\- o -

-¡Ohhhh! Casi lo olvido - dijo sacando unas pequeñas risitas nerviosas mientras tomaba asiento en la cama, y dejando escapar un suspiro frustrado, se queda en silencio un momento.- Como le dije supongo que ya lo sabe… han estado ocurriendo incidentes extraños, más bien muertes sin antecedente aparente, y según las investigaciones de mi país, no somos los únicos países donde está ocurriendo esto. Bueno a lo que quiero llegar es que mi superior quiere que trabaje contigo, porque según sus cifras está ocurriendo principalmente en Inglaterra.-

-Dices que mi país es el origen de todo esto… - más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

-¿Eh?, no para nada Arthi, solo es una ligera sospecha, aunque tanto tu como yo, no tenemos idea de que está ocurriendo exactamente, ¿verdad?-

-Si… supongo, en verdad todo es muy confuso.- suelta sin más, y de aquello llevo su vista a los ojos del americano, gran error. De solo verlos este se perdió, no solo en los sentimientos que este siente desde hace mucho, sino que en los recuerdos de cuando él era su colonia, aunque ya había pasado algo de tiempo, el aún se sentía bastante dolido.

Alfred que hasta ahora también estaba perdido en los ojos esmeraldas de Arthur, pudo notar como estos de repente se hacían nostálgicos, no lo soportaba, sabia porque puso esa expresión, sabía que no podía pedirle una disculpa eso sería muy cruel de su parte, por puro impulso acerco el cuerpo del contrario al suyo en un abrazo, no se sentía capaz de volver a mirarlo, como queriendo darle una disculpa silenciosa, para luego ocultar su cara en el cuello de Arthur.

Al sentir el abrazo repentino de Alfred le dieron ganas de romper en llanto, Arthur sin darse cuanta empezó a temblar, y con timidez e inseguridad empezó a corresponder el abrazo, pasando sus delgados brazos por la ancha espalda del norteamericano.

-*Había olvidado lo mucho que ha crecido…* - a pesar de la nostalgia de su pensamiento no lo dio a mostrar y solo se aferró más a la nación americana.

Aun haber sentido la correspondencia, sabía que ese momento en cuestión de segundos se tendría que romper, y no se equivocó, con trabajo y sin ganas, ambos hombres por fin rompieron su abrazo.

Se quedaron viendo por un largo rato; después de haber salido de su trance ambos desviaron la mirada avergonzados.

-Bueno… Ehh… te veo en la cena Iggy… - soltó tímido, y de tan nervioso que estaba que no se dio cuenta de cómo nombro al susodicho, pero el contrario no le dio tiempo de corregirle pues este desapareció rápidamente de la puerta.

 **Espero les guste mi fic, ya se que actualizo muy lento pero no lo pienso abandonar así que asta la próxima.**


End file.
